how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown
Recap As the date of their wedding approaches, Marshall and Lily suggest spending the two weeks before the wedding living away from each other, but think that their bond might be too strong. They are shown sharing sensations such as a stomachache and following each other everywhere. Robin suggests Lily come live with her, while Marshall helps Ted with his best man's speech. While living with Robin, Lily tries on her dress, only to find she has lost so much weight that it no longer fits. Since fixing the dress is too expensive, Robin puts Lily on a diet where she is forced to eat as much as possible before the wedding. Lily enjoys it at first, but finds that she has actually lost weight, causing Robin to put more pressure on her, until she gives up. Meanwhile, Ted is having trouble writing a best man's speech which Marshall is happy with, as he wants no mention of sex or drinking. Ted then tries a funny story about how Marshall accidentally first said "I love you" to Lily, but Marshall doesn't want her to hear it. Finally, Ted tries to censor a night out by replacing shots of alcohol with chocolate milk, and sex with holding hands. When Marshall complains this story is boring, Ted states that this is the best he can do with Marshall censoring him. The episode then cuts to Marshall and Lily's wedding, where Ted is making his speech, and is telling them about his difficulties writing the speech, until he found Marshall coming back to the apartment in the middle of the night. It is revealed that Lily and Marshall had been sneaking out every night and meeting at a hotel to spend time together, and also for Lily to eat enough to fit into her dress. At the same time, Barney is preparing to see a taping of The Price is Right and is practicing by learning the prices of various items, as well as how to properly spin the Big Wheel so as to land on the dollar. When asked why this matters so much, Barney explains that he wants to impress Bob Barker, who his mother told him is his biological father. After being called on down by TPIR announcer Rich Fields, Barney's knowledge of prices is shown to be excellent to the point where, while playing Clock Game, he spends most of the 30 seconds he is given showing Barker pictures of himself. He tells the price of his prize at the last second, gets a dollar on the Big Wheel in the Showcase Showdown, and bids the exact price of his Showcase (thereby winning both), but in the end loses the nerve to tell Barker that he believes the host is his father; instead, Barney congratulates him for "35 years of hosting The Price is Right". He then gives most of his prizes to Marshall and Lily for their wedding. Continuity *Marshall loves to sing, as seen in . *The night Marshall and Lily get back together, in , is expanded upon. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *According to , this episode occurs two weeks before Marshall and Lily's wedding. *Marshall's love of singing appears in , and . *In , it is explained why Ted and Robin enter the apartment with marinara-stained clothes, and why the Blue French Horn is missing from Robin's mantle. Marshall wearing a hat at his wedding is explained in . *Lily and Marshall's weird codependence is highlighted again in , , and . *Marshall mentions he has a grandfather that haunts a barn. He affirms this again in , and his belief in the paranormal in general was first established in . *Barney first mentions thinking his father is Bob Barker. While he hints after watching the game show with his friends that he knows that Barker is not his father, he explicitly admits that this is not true in . His real father is revealed in . *Barney believing the lies his mother told him growing up comes up again in Cleaning House, and her being less than honest with him and his brother was first referenced in . *Ted has trouble making a toast in as well. Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Barney mentions winning The Showcase Showdown which is the Big Wheel. He should have said he wanted to win the Showcase. *Marshall worries about Ted telling a story at his wedding because his mother would be disappointed in him eating junk food, specifically a bag of Funyuns. In , however, Marshall reveals that Funyuns are a key ingredient of one of his mother's signature Thanksgiving dishes, the "Seven-Layer Salad". *Lily says that she's lactose intolerant, but in , she is seen eating ice cream. **Many people who are lactose intolerant can't handle raw milk, but can handle processed foods like cheese and ice cream, so this isn't necessarily a mistake. ** This could not possibly be the case since in this episode they're referring to ice cream (Marshall had a ton of it), but it's possible that in the intervening years she started to take probiotics to treat her condition (they were not common in 2006, but were being sold by 2009); she's also shown eating milk with Fruit Loops in Spoiler Alert. Other possibility is that she just didn't mind the side-effects all that much when not in such a stressful situation as the wedding arriving. Allusions and Outside References *Barney and Marshall play . *When Lily fails to gain any weight in spite of eating a junk food-only diet, she remarks that was "full of it". *Barney is a participant in . As the episode was set in 2007, he appeared on that show on what would ultimately be Bob Barker's final year as host, though no references to Barker's impending retirement (first announced in October 2006) were made on this episode. Barker's last show aired on CBS on 15 June 2007. *Marshall's song lyric "Shalalala" may be a reference to ' song . *When Marshall's censoring of toasts annoys Ted, he says that he'll instead "read that thing about Jesus and the footprints". Music *"Love Song" by Haunt *" " by Johann Sebastian Bach Other Notes *The episode was originally titled "May the Best Man Win".http://www.spoilertv.com/2007/04/how-i-met-your-mother-upcoming-episodes.html *In January 2012, Neil Patrick Harris, was a guest on (now with hosting) during it's "Celebrity Charity Week". No references to this appearance were made on How I Met Your Mother. * Alyson Hannigan claims this to be one of her favorite episodes. Guests *Bob Barker - Himself * - voice/Himself * - Young Barney Reception * Staci Krause of'' IGN gave the episode an 8.6 out of 10. She praised Lily and Marshall's storylines, saying that how they relied upon each other was hilarious, especially when she went to go get eggs with him. Her only criticism of the "cute story and cute storyline" was that "it seemed strange that Lily would have so much trouble gaining weight". She also praised Barney and Ted's storyline especially that it gave "us a tidbit about Barney's past and how he became the man he is". She concluded the review saying that it was a "good episode and the next two episodes look to add more humor to Marshall and Lily's wedding." http://www.ign.com/articles/2007/05/01/how-i-met-your-mother-showdown-review * The ''St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9 out of 10 stars. "It's not a party without steel drums." References External Links * * * es:El precio justo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2